Theft in retail establishments is a consistent problem. There are numerous systems for preventing theft. In general, the systems consist of setting up an electronic article surveillance (EAS) monitoring system of antennas, computers, etc. for an area that is to be controlled. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) devices are attached to objects that are desired to be protected. In their simplest embodiments, the EAS devices comprise passive EAS elements that are capable of generating response signals when exposed to interrogation fields.
The interrogation fields are frequently established at exits. The interrogation fields are generated intermittently. When a passive EAS element is in an active interrogation field, the interrogation field generates energy in the passive elements. When the interrogation field turns off, this energy dissipates and generates a signal. The EAS system monitors for signals while the EAS interrogation field is off If a signal is detected by the EAS system, the EAS system evaluates that signal as indicating that an EAS device, and the item to which it is attached, is in the field zone. The EAS system may then generate an alarm. Through convention and regulation, EAS systems operate at discrete common frequencies.
More sophisticated EAS devices may have elements of memory and logic. These more sophisticated devices can store information, communicate information with the EAS system, be reprogrammed, monitor the integrity of the EAS device, etc. There are a wide variety of methods of attaching EAS devices to a product that is desired to be protected from theft. Both the attaching method and the communication system of an EAS device may be attacked to effect the theft of an item.
Some EAS devices are attached, or glued, to a box or carton containing a product with an adhesive element that keeps the EAS device on the box. In some embodiments, the adhesive element is on a less expensive base that is considered disposable. The more expensive portion of the EAS device containing the electronics can be removed from the base and reused. One technique for defeating EAS devices glued to a box is to open the lid of the box and remove the product from the box. The EAS device remains with the box and the automatic EAS system is defeated. A thief then only needs to be able to conceal the product as they exit the controlled area. Embodiments of the EAS device of the present application are an effective counter measure to removing the product from the box.